The Erotic Adventure's of Twilight
by Sugar007
Summary: The chararcter's put in many situations you would never think of...
1. The big red

Hi my name is Edward and i'm of the try-sexual variaty. and this is a very short story about me trying out my latest dildo.

I had just gotten home to my apartment and with shaking hands locked the door behind me. I wasn't shaking from fear or so but from excitement, I had been to the sex shop and bought a new and bigger dildo.

It was made in a soft, red rubber with balls at the base of the shaft with a suction cup under so that you could place it on a wall or on the floor and it would stay there.

I checked the blinds at my windows to make sure that the neighbors couldn't see what I was doing before taking off all my clothes in the hallway. Then I went to my closet and took out a bag with my old dildo and my bottle of lube. After that I brought all my toys to the bathroom, opened up the package with my new dildo and washed it.

I put some lube on my first and middle finger on my left hand and started to put some lube on and around my ass hole. Then I slowly inserted one finger up my ass, and the the other one. I pulled out and applied more lube on my fingers before inserting them again, making my hole ready for my dildo. After a minute or two I pushed my ring and little finger up my ass also, pushing my hand in up to the knuckles.

I put some lube on the fingers on my other hand also and then I inserted my index and middle finger on both hands into my ass hole. Once I got them inside I pulled to the sides, trying to make my hole gape even more.

Now it was time for my dildo so I took my old one and pushed it up into my ass. It was made from harder rubber and had a vibrator in it. After fucking myself with it some time I felt that my ass now was so relaxed that it was time to try my new purchase.

I placed the tip at my hole and carefully started to push it in. Slowly, slowly it went in, inch by inch. I took it out an applied more lube before pushing it in with more force. I couldn't get it all the way in, it was too wide and long for that, expanding my ass like nothing had done before. After a while I took it out to feel at my gaping ass hole, inserting my left hands four fingers and trying to get as much of my hand as possible inside me.

Then I took my old dildo again, it felt almost small when i pushed it up my ass. I fucked myself with it, imagining that it was a real cock, which made my cock get harder.

And then it was time for my bigger dildo again. This time it went in much easier and I managed to get it almost all the way in. I pulled it out all the way before shoving it in again. And I also tried to push one finger in next too it.

I now took both my dildo and tried to get them the both in at the same time, but that was impossible. Instead in inserted them one at the time, changing between then each time, pushing in and taking out the small one then the same with the big one. Like I was fucked by two guys taking turns. The sensation was so intense that it almost made me cum.

It was time to get off so I laid down on my back to the floor with my legs and ass up into the air, with my feet against the wall for support. I let the dildo stay in my ass while I started masturbating and trying to get my dick down to my mouth. I came close enough to reach the head with my tongue. As I was so aroused I came quickly, shooting down onto my face and into my open mouth.

After swallowing my cum I laid down and rested on the floor, exhausted. There I fell asleep with the fat dildo still filling my expanded ass.

When I woke up the sperm was drying on my face so it decided to take a shower. After getting myself clean I thought that it was time to put something up my ass again. I took the lube bottle ans spurted some inside my ass and laid down in the living room sofa with my legs over the armrest and my ass up into the air. Slowly I pushed the big dildo inside me, opening up my asshole again. Once I got it inside me I fucked myself with it as fast as I could. And at the same time I jerked at my throbbing dick.

I was about to cum again when I opened my eyes and saw that I had forgot to pull the blinds for the window and at the same time as my cock started spurting its cum on my chest I saw someone standing outside my window looking in! As fast as I could I jumped off the sofa and ran into my bathroom, with the dildo falling out of my ass as i ran. After a while I peaked out but couldn't see anyone outside my window. Relieved I thought that perhaps he didn't see me.

But then someone knocked at my door!


	2. The pool

When I was younger I used to work at a health club. I was in charge of the pools and jacuzzis. We had a jacuzzi outside each locker room, one for the men, and one for the women. They were enclosed and in between was the pump room where all the equipment was housed. Because the jacuzzis were enclosed, the members would usually be naked when using them, if you've ever been in a gym locker room, you know how people like to walk around naked. Anyway, what the ladies didn't know is that there was a crack in the wood along the top of the pump room that would allow me to look into the women's jacuzzi! And as a horny 18 year old, I looked at much as I could.

One of the swim schoolteachers was an older woman named Rosalie and she was built like a goddess! She was medium height, golden blond hair, and the most perfect pair of all natural tits you could ever hope for. Anytime she was teaching a lesson, I made sure I had to do some work nearby, just to watch. I probably masturbated with her boobs in my mind a 100 times. All the lifeguards and other guys would always talk about how bad they wanted to break off a piece of Rosalie's ass, but of course none ever did. The great thing about her was that she was also a very nice lady. She wasn't stuck up or rude, instead she was very friendly and talkative.

One day I was cleaning the tiles in the pool while she was teaching. After she got done she swam over to me and started up a conversation. Luckily I had my sunglasses on because the view I had was too good to pass up. Rosalie's perfect breasts right below me, bouncing in the water like two giant watermelons. It was too much for me to handle. I couldn't carry on a conversation and I had a semi-hard on just from looking at those tits. Then my luck got even better - she told me she needed to relax in the women's jacuzzi! I waited until she was out of the pool and on her way to the locker room and then I made my way to the pump room and my trusty crack.

I got into position and waited. It wasn't long before Rosalie came out to the jacuzzi, but to my dismay she was still in her bathing suit. "I can see her like that in the other pool!" I thought to myself. She sat on the side and stuck her legs in, arching her back. Then, my dreams came true. She slowly took off her bathing suit and revealed one of the best bodies I've ever seen in my life. Her tits were perfect, absolutely perfect. She had a tight body with a nice round ass. My dick was so hard I thought it was going to explode. I quickly pulled it out and started stroking, watching Sheila go over and turn on the jets and get into the jacuzzi.

Now I couldn't be sure, but as she was getting in, I could swear she glanced right at the crack I was looking through. I froze, dick in hand, wondering if she saw me or knew about the crack. But I guess she didn't because she lowered herself into the jacuzzi and moved in front of one of the jets. She closed her eyes, laid her head back so her tits were right at the water line, and held her arms out to the side. I can still picture it exactly. But I was not prepared for what happened next.

She turned herself around and sat up on the jacuzzi seat, so her top half was on the deck, her boobs flattened against the ground. She moved in close to the wall and moaned lowly. After a second I realized what was going on - she had that jet blowing right on her pussy. She took her right hand down and started fingering herself, moaning louder. I couldn't believe it! I was pounding my cock like a man on fire. As she got closer she sat up more, showing those huge tits to me in all their glory. She grabbed one with her left hand and twisted the nipple so hard I thought it was going to come off. Her hips were bucking back and forth and before I knew it, I felt myself starting to cum. I came so hard my knees almost buckled. I sprayed load after load of cum all over the wall, more than ever had before. It was all I could do not to yell out, not that it would've matter because Sheila was in the middle of a huge orgasm herself. Her huge tits bounced as she came like a wildcat.

After she was done, she got out of the pool, grabbed her suit and towel, and as she was walking out she glanced up at the crack once again - and winked.


	3. The thong

Carlisle was coming over today, and boy was he in for a surprise... really it was no big surprise. I had warned you about our Christmas get together. You would be glad to see me for the first time, glad to see me in your usual special way, but I was glad to see you even more. As I looked around I straightened things and readied them for your arrival. I told you earlier this place needed a man's touch. You grinned not knowing where I was going of course. I told you, you had to come here... I had a BIG surprise for you! Seeing all the lights and tree I'd put up had you in a festive mood.

I asked you to close your eyes... and don't open. It's something I bought just for you. You closed your eyes and suddenly felt cold leather being clasped around your neck. You opened his eyes and looked down.

"What the hell is this? You said, your face seemingly angered or shocked, I couldn't tell.

"It fits you perfect, I said looking adoring.

"Well what is it? You impatiently repeated. I told you to go look in the mirror. You approached the mirror, and stared into it...feeling the collar. "Looks like a dog collar...is it for a pet? you smiled. I grinned back at you.

"Today it is a slave collar, and you are the slave." I said looking down.

"Ohhh you said looking presumptuous. So... what's next, you asked sounding suspicious. do I have duties now? I crossed my arms, hesitant to speak.

"Should you assume the title...manslave, then sure, the job is yours. He looked doubtful at first.

"What would you have me do... as manslave?" I took your hand and led you to the sofa, next to my Christmas tree.

"I wouldn't have you do anything... too weird... cos I know how you are... I would only have you do things Carlisle might do or at the very heaviest... an unknowing 30 year old would do. None of it will hurt (unless you want them to)... I half mumbled. Look, I told you... I know you think of yourself as the take charge type... most men do, and wouldn't DARE think of being anyone's slave... so if you wanna go I..."

"I'll do it". you said suddenly. I was shocked... but it didn't last very long.

"I was going also going to say... that you can give in at anytime if it's too much for you. I know how tired..".

"I said I'd do it you repeated So what am I to do next?" I knelt close to you...

"Are you sure, Carlisle? You nodded quickly smiling. You had no idea. A few hours later, we had dinner. I'd cooked a turkey with stuffing, mashed potatoes, cranberries and sweet potato pie. You were cuffed, so I fed you wiping you mouth with a cloth napkin every now and then. I could see you were curious. Where was all the pain and suffering you were supposed to go thru? Soon...

As you sat back, sated from the sumptuous meal you'd just eaten, I returned to the table.

"That was delicious, you started. You're a great cook. I don't see why some guy hasn't just snatched you up yet. It couldn't be the O.C.D. thing..."

"It is, I nodded. Then I pulled your chair out motioning for you to stand. I took your hand and put something in them. As you looked down, you noticed a pair of men's undies...

"A...a thong?" you said almost grinning.

"Yeah. I want you to go in the bathroom, take all those... clothes off and put the thong. on. Don't worry, I'll fold your clothes. I saw the doubtful look in your eyes as you went to the bathroom. The meal has made him abit sluggish, I thought. But he'll get it back in no time. You stepped out with those beautiful thighs I 'd seen in pics you'd showed me. I smiled. You handed me your clothing as you spoke.

"Now what?" you looked around the room.

"The tree you passed at the door. It hasn't been decorated yet. I want you to do that. You shrugged your shoulders and approached the tree. There were about four boxes of ornaments and lights, as you slowly took them apart and put them on the tree... I relaxed in the chair. I added "And don't break anything ok?"

I sat back and watched an episode of Home Designing. You started to say something when I shushed you.

"Shhh... you can't talk while you're working, ok?"

You continued to work and in about an hour the tree was beautiful. Unbeknownst to you, I'd been taking peeks at your butt in the thong. Mmmmm. It was getting me aroused. But I hid it well. You turned to me and pointed to the tree.

"Very good, manslave." It's a beautiful tree. Come... I have more work for you to do. While you'd been decorating the tree, I had stacked the dishes in the kitchen. I have dishes for you to do. I want you to do a good job, ok? Cos' I know how men are sometimes. You bit your bottom lip and dragged over to the sink. It didn't seem to be as much fun as you wanted it to be. Once you were deep into the dishes... you felt a slap on your ass. You jumped

"Fuck! What did you do that for? I almost dropped a dish!" you said almost yelling.

"You seemed to be sluggish, you need to go faster on those dishes. I only wanna help... salvation awaits." I smiled. You turned, grunting and continued with the dishes, only... the feeling of that slap on your ass...you seemed to savor it for some odd reason. I could see you thinking and slapped your ass again. I loved doing it, and I could see from below the waist that you might be loving it, too. You were almost finished with the pots when I asked you to come with me in the living room, take a break. I gestured for you to sit on the floor in front of my chair, brought you some egg nog. You almost said thanks and I shushed your lips. You nodded and drank the warm nog. As you did, I sat down in the chair and brushed your hair. Your eyes closed and I massaged you shoulders. You continued sipping the nog and I massaged your left cheek that I had bruised with a couple of sound slaps..

"Mmmmm... I heard you say as you drank the nog. You had finished and given me your glass What now?"

"Mistress." I said.

"Hmmm..? You said looking up at me.

"What now, Mistress... is what you say. I am your mistress now. You smiled, then.

"What now... Mistress?"

"Finish the dishes, manslave." I watched you get up, abit more perky now, and returned to the kitchen and the dishes. As I stared at your ample thighs and ass, I saw you glance back at me and smile. I felt so funny with you seeing me stare down at your body. Your cock, almost standing up. It made my lips go dry just to see it. You continued washing as you glanced up seeing me walk by a couple of times... I heard the water running down the sink as you rinsed both sinks. You came to me in my chair in the living room.

"The dishes are done, Mistress." You almost said something else, but your mouth closed before anything else came out. I pointed for you to sit down in front of me again. We sat for awhile, and I got another movie out. As I watched, I glanced at you, looking like you had more to say. Finally, the news came on. I looked at my watch.

"I need to take my shower. I got up and walked to the bathroom. You remained on the floor. I came back to you.

"Mistress?" you said looking up at me.

"You need to come with... I'll need you to regulate the temperature of my water and do my back...I smiled. Immediately, you scrambled to your feet and followed me to the bathroom. You got into the shower first, checking the water, and then nodding. Then I completely removed my clothes, my large breast hanging just over my navel, the erect nipples pointing down.

"You can't shower in that... it's your slave attire... I said in a sultry voice. Take it off." You smiled and removed the thong. I stepped into the shower almost grabbing your erect cock and then quickly controlling myself. Mmmm... it felt so good, the water rushing over me. Wash me manslave..." I muttered as I felt the water wash over my skin. I saw your hand take the shower sponge and wash my back... then I turned to you my eyes closed...

"Do my breasts also..." I muttered, so relaxed by the warm water. I half watched you, my eyes seemingly closed as you sponged and lathered my breast you fingers separating them and gently sponging them. I watched your cock stiffen as the water slid down it... I wasn't sure, but maybe a drop of precum was forming. It made me smile all the more. "My pussy manslave... I ordered again. Wash my pussy. Make sure the bush is nice and fragrant. I felt your warm wet hands stroke my bush as mine mindlessly stroked your cock.

"Mistress..." I heard you mutter as you sponged my pussy. As I heard you, I stopped stroking your cock. I felt you sneak a finger up my pussy, checking to see how sticky and wet I was... very much so. I ignored it. Mmmm... it felt so good, you lathered and rinsed my back with the shower head, and then you took it and rinsed all the soap out of my bush and pussy. I was having small orgasms imagining you aiming lower with the shower head, almost losing the ability to stand, but you caught me, and I came back to normal.

"Come you need to dry me off now, I said quickly stepping from the shower. I glimpsed you looking at my bare back, your eyes running down my body. You slowly stepped out and placed a towel around me dabbing the water from my body. I wrapped my hair up, and then put a towel around yours. Your cock was still hard, and I wanted so much to touch it... After you dabbed my body dry, I put on fresh cotton night gown, and you dabbed yourself dry. After you had done so, I pointed to the kitchen table again.

"Please... the Christmas candles must be lit manslave. Look in the drawer next to the sink, and you'll find a lighter or matches." I watched you light the candles from the bedroom, glimpsing your cock as it bounced and my eyes encircling the roundness of your ass. I sooooo wanted to caress it. As you lit the candles, you came back to the bedroom.

"Mistress?" I've finished with the candles..." you said gazing at me lying in the bed. I gave you a come hither gesture with my finger... and you approached the bed. I patted the bed for you to sit down.

"The mistress wants to play a little with her new toy." I smiled as I slowly pushed you down. You relaxed as I knelt over you, pulling the cover over both our hot bodies. As you lie there so heavily aroused you didn't know how long... you wanted to come so badly! You felt my hands remove the thong from cock and ass. I toss it out on the floor. I take a handful of oil and rub it all over your body... from your tired shoulders, to your beautifully rounded pecs stopping to play with the hair on them, and then down your hips and your cock.. which stood very stiff, not staggering. I wrapped my fingers around your balls and nicely oiled them.

"Turn over manslave.". I said, and you quickly responded. I oiled your back...and as my hands massaged lower, I stopped to encircle that ass I'd been staring at all night,...it was mine now . I encircled, oiled and kissed it, feeling under you and stroking your rigid cock. Slowly you turned over on your back. I knelt over you, my breast brushing your chin.

"My nipples hurt so much manslave, they're so stiff, suck them. I felt your lips clamp onto my left nipple and your teeth pressing lightly, and I slapped your ass.

"GENTLY, manslave, suck them gently, I said as you held my breast and began to suck and lick. Mmmmm it felt sooo good when you did that... made me even wetter. I pushed the other breast in your face, and you began to suck on that too. As I knelt over you, I could feel your rigid cock rubbing against my asshole. Cum was running from my pussy to it, by then. I began to lick your nipples play with them, As I rolled down further I felt your hands move to encircle me.

"No, manslave... do not touch until you're commanded to do so." I prompted you. Your hands immediately lay by your sides.. I took your cock and rubbed it across my soaked slit, making me orgasm several times... as I watched your expressions, you looked completely torn. I rubbed my asshole on your cock and shook with more orgasms.. I saw you gasp several times... your body rigid, shaking . I took your cockhead, kissed it and barely put it on the inside of my pussy then sat all the way down on it... watching you bite your lip and grit you teeth.

"What do you want, manslave? Is there something I can get you"

"Ohhhh Mistress, your pussy is so good to me, I want more than anything now to fuck that beautiful pussy. Fuck you with a hunger... please mistress... I heard you pant...please."

"Fuck me manslave... I want a delicious Christmas fuck. I have wanted you all night, your ass, and your cock... now fuck me like a manslave should. You pushed me down and pushed your cock into me, ohhhh it was sooo good! To feel you into pushing into me, my juicing running all over... as you knelt over me you kissed me as you fucked me with extreme pleasure, I felt you grip my ass and pull me into you ramming me so hard. My legs wrapped around you and it was good... I could barely breathe.. My ass manslave, fuck my ass please!

"I must come now Mistress allow me to..." you began.

"No, first you fuck my ass! I finished. Deeply, manslave... you know how I like it. So then you pulled yourself out of my tortured wetness and flipped me over pressing me down and slowly inserting your cock. With my sopping wet pussy juice all over and the oil I'd massaged it with, it slid in my tight hole so perfectly. You slowly pumped my ass and then you pressed yourself against me...hugging me and rammed me until I scream... almost howling with pleasure...

"Now Mistress... I heard you barely whisper, I need to come now.."

"Come now manslave, and I felt the gush of hot come up my ass as I heard you gurgle in a most pleasing way. Soooo sated. Sooo relieved. You lay atop my body, Kissing my back as I held your hand. Your arms gripping my body as if they were born there. As I looked up, and saw a glimpse of the sun shining thru the window, I smiled and whispered. "Merry Christmas, Carlisle."


End file.
